


wake up

by lovemenow



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: Dongpaca, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Plane rides, Strangers, ah i love dongpaca, au prompts on tumblr got me here, first meetings?, im youngmin - Freeform, kim donghyun - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: the guy who fell asleep on youngmin's shoulder is kind of cute.





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> au prompts on tumblr got me here  
> really short but i love dongpaca ok

Youngmin has been motionless for the past two hours, only lifting his head up every once in a while to admire the face of the man who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Pretty lips, pretty eyes, pretty eyebrows. Youngmin thinks he's pretty in general. He doesn't want to scare him, let alone wake the handsome man up from his deep slumber, so he shuts up and puts aside the ache from not moving his arm and someone putting his weight on it.

 

No, hear him out. He'd wanted to ask the man to move and maybe ask the crew for a pillow for better comfort, but he looked so comfortable and cozy and soft and adorable while he was sleeping. And he smelled nice, like mild vanilla and hot chocolate. And the feeling of his breath lightly caressing the skin of his neck was somewhat relaxing, so Youngmin decided against it and proceeded to mind his own business.

 

It's not like he cared that much anyway. It's not every plane ride that he has an absolute cutie sitting next to him and accidentally leaning too close until he ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. Maybe he should start appreciate things like these. Maybe this man was like a blessing in disguise to finally clear his status as  _the only single one among his friends_. Either way, Youngmin is thankful.

 

About half an hour passes by. There's that announcement from the pilot telling everyone to buckle up their seatbelts and to lift the windows up because they're landing at the airport in a rough ten to fifteen minutes. Youngmin contemplates waking him up, gently shake his arm or quietly tell him something like,  _hey, we're landing soon, wake up_. But as expected, he doesn't. At least now he knows why his friends call him a pussy.

 

It's only when the plane has landed and everyone is busking about trying to get their hand carry luggage out of the cabin, is when the man wakes up. He opens his eyes, taking a few moments to register his surroundings and blinking a few times. He groans quietly, suddenly springing up when he sees the situation. Youngmin greets him with a warm smile, carefully sitting him up right.

 

"I- I'm so sorry, was I troubling you? Oh my gosh, I must've been so embarrassing with my loud snoring, I'm so sorry- were you sitting like this for the whole time I was asleep? Oh no, I am  _so_ sorry- I'm so clumsy, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep on you- is your arm hurting now? Ah, I'm so sorry, really, please-"

 

Youngmin lets out a light chuckle. "Well, firstly, no, you weren't troubling me at all," he grins sheepishly. "Two, no, you didn't even snore. Pretty quiet, actually. Three, yes, I was sitting like this for the whole time you fell asleep. And four, my arm kind of hurts, but that's nothing you should be worrying about," Youngmin shrugs and slides his tongue across his chapped lips.

 

"I'll be damned but, you looked really peaceful when you were asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. and you smell really nice, too, and- gosh, I'll really not be surprised if you think I'm a creep after this but, you were really pretty... and it's kind of cute," Youngmin gives an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he does when he's nervous and worked up.

 

The man looks flustered. "P-Pretty? Ah, no," he fades off, and Youngmin can see the slight tint on his cheeks. "I don't hear that often... and no, I don't think you're a creep."

 

Youngmin bites his inner cheek. "I- when you were asleep, I- I was just thinking, you know, um- I can't just let a cute guy like this get away from me and I- I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some lunch at the airport? It's okay if you don't want to- really, it's okay, I know it's not everyday you get a guy who you fell asleep on on a plane ask you out after only seeing you for a mere three hours-"

 

"Oh, mister, stop talking. I'll tell my twin my plane's delayed till tomorrow just to spend time with you," the man smiles softly.

 

Youngmin opens his mouth to say something, but only a breathy laugh manages to escape his lips. "Youngmin. Im Youngmin."

 

The man's eyes light up, a grin playing on his lips. "It's nice to meet you, Youngmin. Donghyun, Kim Donghyun," he shakes Youngmin's hand. "Oh and, can I just say, your shoulder is one hell of a comfortable place to fall asleep on. I've never slept so tightly in my life."


End file.
